


Four Times

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [9]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts Worship, Come Swallowing, Dominance, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, Romance, Smut, Stockings, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Carla surprises with a special piece of her Halloween costume.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day thirteen (Gagging, stockings, breast worship, swallowing)/ Tumblr Choices October Challenge (Ghosts)
> 
> 2\. Warning: This piece contains adult material unsuitable for minor audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

Colorful lights of the TV brighten Logan’s living room as he cuddles on the couch with Carla after they arrived from another Halloween party. It was the fourth one in the past seven days. However, he can’t complain. He got a few jobs done, found new clients and spent hours dancing with his girl. The best part, obviously, was arriving home and having a pizza with her while they watched their favorite thriller movies. 

This night isn’t any different from the other ones. Tugging on his shirt for almost two hours, Carla couldn’t stop flinching on her seat and pulling him closer during scary scenes. As soon as the movie ended, she heaves a sigh.

“You okay?” He asks, having a hard time to hide his amusement.

“Stop it…” Carla elbows him. “You know I don’t like ghost stories.”

“Because of the Caleuche and the other insane stories your dad used to tell you?” Logan grins.

She scowls at him. 

“Carla, those are just legends your dad told you to pass along your family culture. And to scare the shit out of you, of course.”

“Not helping!” She frowns, pushing him away.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Come here.” He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder as she sits on his lap, chewing on a nail. “Wanna watch something else? Your call.”

“Okay." 

With a few taps on his phone, she presses play and another horror movie starts.

Logan watches the movie quietly and notices her excitement rise at each second. "So, your costume was inspired by this movie.”

“Yep,” she grins.

“Which one are you?”

“Nancy.”

“The freaky one?”

“Yeah, she has the coolest witch outfits. Those were classics in the nineties.”

“When does she use the one you’re wearing?”

“In the most intense scene of the movie.”

As the movie goes on, they continue to talk about it.

“Did she just kill the guy her friend was dating in front of her, right after she used a spell to look like her friend so he would fuck her?”

“Mmmhmm." 

"Damn…” His eyebrows rise in surprise. “And you said Poltergeist is scary.” He shakes his head. “But I gotta admit: that was one hell of a scene.”

“I know, right? It’s insane!” She beams.

“Yeah, though I think this outfit looks better on you than on her,” he smiles mischievously, pulling the skirt of her dress up, his fingers idly grazing on her stockings. “I mean, she looks nice. But she isn’t nearly as hot as you are in this crazy evil witch clothes.”

“Are you sure?” She pauses the movie and stands up. “Maybe you have to see the entire outfit with more details.”

“By all means, do it.” He grins.

Carla slowly removes the long black cardigan, throwing it aimlessly on the floor. She turns away from him, unfastens her dress and it pools around her feet as she reveals her black organza underwear and thigh high stockings. “Do you like my new stockings?”

He gazes at her, his eyes dark with lust. “I adore them.”

She gets closer to him, smiling coyly. “I knew you’d like them when I saw them at the lingerie store.”

“Well, let me show you how much I like them,” he says as he leans in to kiss her stomach and goes lower, his thumbs playing with her stockings as his lips brush on her inner thighs.

Carla moans loud, reveling in the touch of his lips teasing her, his stubble eliciting goosebumps on her skin, tingles down her spine and growing urge to feel him inside her.

He pulls her back on his lap, undoes her bra and takes his time nuzzling the valley between her breasts, leaving soft kisses along the curves while his fingertips brush on her hard peaks.

She throws her head back and wails.

“Not so loud, babe,” he whispers between kisses. “As much as I love your moans, it’s two in the morning.”

“Sorry, I—” she cuts herself off and whimpers as he begins to suck her breasts and pinch one of her nipples.

“Be quiet, Carla,” he warns.

“I’m trying,” she replies, holding herself to him. Heat surges through her chest, making her flush, her nipples get each second more sensitive under his caresses and she wails again.

“Alright, let’s continue this in bed. I also have something for you.”

He grabs her thighs, wraps them around his waist and takes her to his bed, lying her down. As he picks an object from a drawer, her eyes go wide.

“Don’t worry. The woman at the store said the rubber tastes good. You can bite and suck it as much as you want,” he winks.

“Will we use the same hand signal we did before in case I need you to stop?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

“Okay then,” she sits up and opens her mouth while he ties the gag around her head.

“Is it comfortable?”

Carla nods.

“Good.” He kisses her forehead and steps away to take his shirt, pants, and boxers.

She gapes at his manhood and sucks the gag involuntarily.

He chortles. “Thanks for the ego boost, babe. Now lie down.”

Carla does as instructed and waits, but the anticipation is killing her.

Moments later, Logan climbs on the bed and resumes to ravish her breasts, kneading them, twisting her nipples as he goes lower, kissing the lower part of her belly, his tongue wetting her skin as he sucks it, leaving small red marks on her flesh.

She writhes beneath his touch, moaning loud as euphoria takes over her body. 

He looks up with a smile. “Was that nipplegasm?”

She nods.

“Didn’t know those were real. Interesting,” he smirks. “I suggest you take a deep breath and relax because I’m just getting started.” He says, detaching her belt stocking, biting the waistband of her boy shorts and pulling it down.

Tossing her underwear aside, he dips down, spreads her wet folds with his tongue, swirling it around continuously while one finger plunges into her center.

Carla tangles her fingers in his hair, bucking her hips as he grips her thighs, places her legs on his back and keeps devouring her pussy, swallowing every drop of her juices. Soon, her legs shake and her eyes flutter shut as she comes in his mouth. 

Logan makes his way back to her mouth, reaches for the condom pack on his bedside table, opens the wrapper, rolls it down his shaft and positions his member between her legs, sinking into her slowly. “I’ll never get tired of this,” he whispers and kisses down her neck and rock his hips rhythmically.

She wraps her arms around him tightly and pounds deeper into her. Her nails dig on his back as his hand slides between them and rubs her clit. She bites the gag and whimpers.

“Are you close again?”

She nods.

“Then do it. Come for me,” he hisses, increasing the speed.

Her walls tighten around his cock and her eyes flutter shut when she comes for the third time, melting in his arms as she gives in to pleasure.

“Are you ready for one more?”

She groans.

“Come on, babe. I know you can. You’re so close already,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek. “Come with me.”

She agrees.

He kneels on the bed holding her legs to his chest and moves in and out of her. Her hands ball into fists as she clenches the sheets at the feeling of his cock pressing her G-spot, leading her to ecstasy once again.

“That’s it, babe. Come with me.”

Her eyes flutter shut as her muffled screams blend with his grunts and they orgasm together.

“Fuck… That was amazing,” he sighs as he eases out of her and removes the gag from her before cuddling with her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she says, still trying to catch her breath. “I don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow, though.”

Logan chuckles. 

“Were you trying to kill me with sex?”

“Consider it my way to thank you for going out with me all week when I know you’d stay home, wearing a sexy lingerie set under your crazy evil witch costume and wearing the ball gag.”

“Really? Wow… What would I get if I ever let you do that thing you want me to do?”

“Try me.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“I will, but can I do it tomorrow? I still want to feel my legs tonight.”

He laughs and kisses the back of her head. “Okay.”


End file.
